Various sensor devices, when used in certain applications, must output measurement signals (e.g., that describe a parameter such as temperature, vibration, etc.) with high accuracy and resolution. For example, a seismometer that is utilized to detect seismic events, to be useful in many applications, must output a measurement signal that is as accurate as possible with relatively high resolution.
Sensor devices configured to generate relatively accurate measurement signals often include an optical measurement system that is configured to measure displacement of an optical signal relative to a reference optical signal. For example, a sensor device may include an interferometer, which is generally configured to ascertain a difference between a reference optical signal and an optical signal that is indicative of a parameter that is desirably measured. Conventionally, a light source corresponding to the sensor device that is utilized to generate the reference optical signal is calibrated offline (e.g. in a laboratory environment) prior to the sensor device being deployed. When the sensor device outputs measurements in the field, an assumption is made that the operation of the light source has not changed. In other words, an assumption is made that a wavelength of an optical signal emitted by the light source has not drifted (or that the drift is accepted). This assumption is typically made for some period of time (e.g., one month), and thereafter the sensor device is removed from operation and the light source is recalibrated.
It can be ascertained that operation of a sensor device in this manner is less than ideal. Specifically, immediately after the sensor device is deployed, an assumption is made pertaining to measurement signals output by the sensor device (e.g., that the wavelength of the signal emitted by the light source has not changed since the light source was calibrated). Furthermore, when recalibration of the light source is undertaken, the sensor device is removed from the field, thereby requiring redundant sensor devices or a time period where no measurements are being generated.